The Companions
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: When the Lone Wanderer goes over to New Vegas, he send a few people before him, while he deals with a problem back in the Capital Wasteland. This is each one of their stories. Many Shots.
1. The Super Mutant

Chapter One – The Super Mutant

A lone Super Mutant walked through the forests and the grass to a snowy lodge in the mountains. The atmosphere and temperature had changed almost immediately, from the harsh heat that was the wasteland, to the cool breeze of the forest area and finally the harsh bitter cold of the mountain range. The forest had reminded him of a trip with his friend through a similar wooded area, only it was the product of a mutated tree/person rather than natural. The Super Mutant flowed the path as he was told by Neal.

"_You had better stay on the paths; otherwise nasty little creatures called Cazadores will come and poison you. If you follow that, you'll soon be at a settlement called Jacobstown at the top. It's covered in snow, so you can't miss it. It's a haven for Super Mutants. Once you're there, speak to Marcus, he'll tell you the run down on the place. How long you going to be staying in the area?" He had asked_

"_Just until my friend comes and picks me up." The Super Mutant had replied._

"_Oh, well you may want to stay here the night if you're planning to head straight to Jacobstown, it'll soon get dark, and the Nightstalkers will be out on the hunt." Neal had offered hopefully. The Super Mutant had just shook his head and replied_

"_I can handle myself." And with that he trekked three nights through the desert until he found the path._

The Super Mutant snapped out of his memory when he saw smoke coming from a clearing through the trees. He ventured off the path and saw a small fire going with a piece of meat hanging above it to roast, and at the heart of the fire was a flag, a simple picture of a two headed bear and with the words 'North Californian Republic' printed below it. Curious, the super mutant stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing. Suddenly, he heard a shriek and five men dressed in a strange red and black uniform came out of the tree line also, all but one holding machetes, the other holding a Power Fist.

The Super Mutant reared up his head and brought out the super sledge strapped to his back. He held it in two heads and waited for the men to come at him, although they didn't look too thrilled about his weapon. The first one rushed him with bravery, which was then knocked out of him with the power of the Super Mutants swing.

"YOU LOSE!" The Super Mutant shouted as the man crumpled under the swing. The other men looked wearily at the one wearing the Power Fist, who simply nodded. All at once they rushed him, all shouting the same phrase "FOR CAESAR". One managed to hit The Super Mutant before he could stop him, and slashed his side unsuccessfully, only leaving a scratch. The Super Mutant swung his super sledge and managed to catch two of the men. He watched them fly away into a heap with a grimace. He felt another try to rudely slice him open, and turned around to see the man run away in fear. Finally, it was just the Super Mutant and the leader of the men.

Now that he had time to notice, he found that the leader was dressed differently than the other men. He had no head gear and wore his head in a Mohican style and the Power Fist on his hand was not one like the Super Mutant had seen before. It seemed darker and less large, but the main difference was that it had two small barrels protruding from it. The man gave the Super Mutant a rare smile, and then stiffened to hear something. He pulled out a small whistle from one pocket and blew on it. No sound came from it, and for a second, it seemed that nothing had happened, but a few seconds later and he heard the sound of dogs barking and running through the forest.

In a second the man was surrounded in a protective circle by mean looking dogs, which were all well fed and clean, but very, very deadly. They had their teeth bared and stood hunched, ready for a signal to attack. The man gave it. Each dog barked and lunged at the Super Mutant. He tried to swing his super sledge down on one of them, but it dodged and went to bite him. Although they couldn't do too much damage, he still couldn't swing fast enough without the dogs manoeuvring out the way. He managed to get three out of the seven that were attacking him before he felt a force hit him on the head and a split second later, the explosion of pain that ripped through the top layers of his head and embedded itself his skull.

With a roar that could have rivalled a Behemoth, The Super Mutant threw away his super sledge and pulled out his last resort. It had pained him to bring it all the way from the east, but he pulled out the Gatling Laser from his back and opened fire on his assailants. Within three seconds, they were all on the floor, a pile of ashes. The only thing left was the look of pure horror on the man's face as he saw the Super Mutant pull out his weapon.

With the immediate threat gone, he put one hand onto his wound and felt warm blood seeping from it. Realising that it was superficial, he put away his gun and simply injected a Stimpak to the infected area leaving it to heal. He retrieved his weapon that he had throw, and walked through the clearing n the other side. He came into a camp with three elongated tents with four sleeping bags placed in them and a bigger tent. When he went inside the bigger tent, he saw that it belonged to the leader he had just killed. He entered wearily, looking out for any traps. He found a simple tripwire and disabled it, picketing the grenades that were connected to it. He then began to root around the dead man's stuff until he found a simple note;

_Go to the town in the north east called Jacobstown and scout out any information about the population there._

_Hail Caesar_

The note was signed in red ink, with a barely legible scrawl. The Super Mutant looked at the notes signature and worked out the name, it read 'Courier Six'. With a realisation about what he had just found, he also pocketed the note and on his way out, looted everything of value he could find, a tip he had learnt from his friend. Also on his way out, he picked up a one of the corpse and removed his head gear.

.~.~.~.~.

The Super Mutant finally arrived at Jacobstown an hour later. Look looked up lazily at the sign, only feeling tiredness and a headache, rather than relief. Without stopping to take in his new surroundings, he walked through the ski lodge and into the main reception. It was night fall, so he didn't expect to see anyone up, but it seemed that there was a congregation of sorts, comprised of blue Super Mutants. The Super Mutant himself looked in surprise, he hoped that bolt to his head hadn't given him brain damage.

One of the blue Super Mutants turned to look at him and then suddenly shouted

"New comer!" followed quickly by a shout of "Stop looking at me!" He ran out of the reception and into one of the rooms above. Suddenly a man stepped through the doors and shouted "Would you please be quiet? Some people actually like their sleep you know." He then went back inside and slammed the door shut, making the blue Super Mutants jump, almost scared. A figure came through the doors behind The Super Mutant and found him instantly.

"Why are these Super Mutants blue?" He asked the other Super Mutant, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"These are Nightkin. I am Marcus, and this is Jacobstown, home o f the Nightkin and the Masters Army. Please, you don't seem to be from around here." The Super Mutant called Marcus said.

"No I am not, I am from east of here, a place called The Capital Wasteland."

"I had no idea some of the Masters Army had been sent so far east. Please brother, tell me what generation of Super Mutant you are." The Super Mutant looked confused and replied;

"I am not from the masters Army. I was created in Vault 87." Marcus's eyes widened and he looked stunned

"You... You are not from the Masters Army? Please tell me, how many others there are like you."

"I have only met one other like me, his name is Uncle Leo. I do have brothers, but they are all stupid and dumb witted. Oh, and I found this in a camp around an hour away from here." The Super Mutant gave Marcus the head gear and the note he had found. Marcus looked grimly as he read the letter and he finally looked back up from it, he said

"I will need more information about this tomorrow, cousin, but until then, I will let you go after two more questions; how long are you planning to stay here and what is your name?"

"I will be staying here until my Friend comes to pick me up, which should be around a week from now. Also, my name is Fawkes." He replied.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Well it's around 1:30 in the morning and I have to be up earlier tomorrow (Or today, whatever way you're looking at it) but I got this first one done. I hope you like this, and I'm sorry if there's a few spelling mistakes in places. I hope to give you the next one soon, so please Review!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :S :L**


	2. The ExRaider

**The Ex-Raider**

He sat at the bar; drinking whiskey and watching two people arm wrestle on one of the tables near him. He was in an old run down military outpost just outside Vegas, he had been given instructions to go here and wait by the Legendary '"Lone Wanderer".

'Lone Wanderer my ass. He always had one of us at his side, not that he needed us though. He could still shoot a thorn out of a Yai Goi's paw from a mile away.' he thought begrudgingly. If that was one thing that he respected about the guy, and pretty much the only thing, it was that he was a good shot with a rifle.

When he first saw him, though, he knew that he wouldn't last more than a few days before walking into a pit of Super Mutants and getting killed. He was right of course, but the kid didn't die as expected. He actually picked up one of the hunting rifles of one of the Super Mutants the ex-Raider had killed previously and killed the remaining four with what what was left in the clip. From then on he had made sure never to fuck with the guy when he had he rifle in his hands.

He watched as the man with a tattoo of a gang called "NCR" had his hand smashed into the table by a woman with a ten gallon hat on her head. With her other hand she took another gulp of the drink and then threw the now empty bottle into small heap of glass which exploded into shards to join the pile.

"Bartender," She shouted, "Get me another one of your finest whiskeys would ya? It's on him." She pointed at the man with the tattoo that had lost against her. The bartender shook his head with a sad smile, reaching under the table and picking up a bottle of clear yellowish liquid and placing it in front of her. She took the lid off and took a big gulp of it. When she had gotten half way through the bottle, she pointed at the ex-Raider.

"Hey, you look like you're the only guy in this dump who hasn't been forced to buy me a drink. Get your sorry ass over here."

Not even phased by the offer, he took another deep drink of his whiskey and got up to head to the door, while also tossing his nights tab at the bartenders counter. The woman began to laugh

"What, you afraid to be beaten by a girl, or are you one of those, 'look though and big' guys, but are actually pussys?" She called, hoping to get a ride out of him. He fought the urge to pull out his assault rifle, and went over to her table.

"What did you have in mind? Not another arm wrestle, the last time I did that, I broke the Super Mutants arm." He said with an air of smugness.

"I bet you did, I mean anyone who tugs their dick that much has to have an arm like that, but it seems I'm left handed, so unless you like to use lefty when your right arm has run out of steam, you're going to lose."

"Fine, I'll use my left. But before I win this, I want to know what you'll give me when I do."

"Haha, how about a whole load of nothing, because you won't. But if the planets do align, and you do win, you can chose." She answered with a wink. His eyes shot up and he sat down opposite her. He put his left arm up on the table and so did she. They gripped each other's hands and they both tensed.

"So how do you want to do this? I was thinking of you tied up wearing nothing but a black lace shirt." He said

"How about if I win, you need to pick up my tab? I know its somewhere between twelve and thirteen thousand caps." She replied. Then she pushed down and started the game. He held firm and didn't lose much ground from the surprise start.

"It seems that you've got some muscle on you. Too bad that's going to be wasted on gripping the sheets." he said, gaining a bit of ground on her, but not showing any signs of struggle

"I just hope you've got a wallet as big as your ego, otherwise your going to be my bitch for a while." She said as she won the ground back, and a little of his.

"Come on girl, I know you're as pretty as you are strong, but I'm as strong as my cock is big." he said as his arm moved to his right. It seemed that they were both evenly matched, and they both knew it.

"So are you going to introduce yourself like a gentleman?" She asked trying to stall. He raised an eyebrow and held it there. "Thought not. They call me Cas, I used to own a caravan a while back, before it was ambushed, now I sit here and get pissed every day." she said, trying to think to a way to out match her opponent.

"I'm Jericho, ex-raider." he said, before moving the foot between them and kissing her, shocking her. Using the shock to is advantage, he slammed his fist down on top of hers and caused the table to shake.

He stood up and said "and I expect you to meet me in five minutes behind the bar." he said. She shook the shock off and grinned. 'This would be interesting.' She thought. 'Yes, this would be interesting.'

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Woo, one thousand words without my violence! A new record!**

**I'm actually writing this on my iPhone while on a 400 mile drive to New York state. I was actually in Washington DC yesterday, and I have to say, it was weird actually seeing it... Intact. I got a photo of the Capitol building which I'm going to Photoshop a Behemoth into it, just for fun.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the amount of profanity in this, in my original draft it was a lot more heavy, but that's how Jericho is, I guess.**

**We're going to be pulling up for the night in a while, but we have another eighty miles to so I don't really see the point, but oh well. I'm going to be writing the next chapter when I finish this, but my battery is dying.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :L**


	3. The Paladin

The Paladin

The smoke fluttered past her eyes as she walked past the burning barrel. She was walking past rotting carcass of a blue super mutant, with a very big gun by its side. She was glad she could turn her smell sensors off, because it was obvious that no one had wanted to take the gun, and brave that smell. She had been walking for a long time, three days straight, only stopping to pick off a few random junkie raiders that had tried to attack her. Not even the Super Mutants on the mountain she had passed had been stupid enough to try and kill her.

After his message, she had gotten leave from the Brotherhood, 'As many days or weeks as he needed' Elder Lyons had told her. She had started her journey a week ago, going on average three-hundred miles a day till she reached her destination. The Mojave was harsh, yes, but she was stronger than heat and sand storms. Her suit had been slowly turned soft by the many sandstorms that had ravaged it as she passed to get to her rendezvous point. She looked to the east, seeing the giant Dinosaur that marked the spot that she had been told to wait at. She blinked, seeing something in the dinosaur's mouth, a man, she thought.

He hadn't seen her, though, too busy with the small group of Raider Junkies that were trying to sneak in though his blind spot, so they could open the gate to the little town he was obviously guarding. A shot and one of their head was blown clean off, the blood spatter staining the nearby wall. Another shot, one screamed as her arm came off. She obviously wasn't too smart as she picked up her severed arm and tried to smash it back onto her arm, almost like she thought it would sew itself back on, but she had no success. Another shot and they began to run away, but not twenty feet from the fence when another series of shots were heard; one, two, three shots and they laid all dead in a pool of their own brain matter.

The Paladin changed her course, heading towards the three people she had just seen killed. She tilted her head as another shot was fired. She looked and saw another screaming lunatic falling dead in the distance, falling onto its knees and falling forward, head not attached. The Paladin looted everything of worth from the junkies, and walked over to the blood stained gate.

She met the man at the heavily boarded off gate, and looked him up and down. He was young, maybe thirty or forty. He wore a tight fitting blood stained 'white' shirt, a pair of cargo pants with many patches sewn onto them, a cigarette hung from his lips, and a pair of dark sunglasses sat on his face. He wore a simple red beret with a small insignia and the quote "The last thing you'll never see". He screamed military sniper with his every action, but The Paladin didn't care. This was her rendezvous point and she would stay here until she was told otherwise.

"Who are you?" His sharp voice rung out after a small moment of silence and his mouth was set into a deep frown that married the worry lines on his forehead. His face was surprisingly was clean, with a small fresh cut that still bled from a recent shaving accident.

"My name is Paladin Cross. I am with The Brotherhood of Steel. I wish to enter and stay in your town. I will not be refused."

She said calmly, and with no emotion. His face didn't change, but he did take the clean sniper rifle from his back and checked the clip inside of it. He asked another question.

"Why are you here?"

"I wish to stay until I am needed elsewhere." She replied, not showing any hint of fear of him, or his gun. At this point people were coming out of their small rooms in the town, and began to watch the conversation with interests.

"Why should we let you in? You will be another burden on us. Plus, you're Brotherhood." He said, and began to walk away.

"I do not eat. I do not sleep. I can help get supplies and food for your town. I am a Star Paladin and can handle myself well. I will not be refused." She said to him. He turned and looked her straight in the face. He hated the Brotherhood, hated them with everything he had. But she had a point. If what she said was true, Novak would have a new, highly trained, scavenger for them. And if she didn't eat or sleep, then that would just be a bonus.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he said to her. "Anyone with half a brain could have scavenged that Power Amour off of a dead Paladin."

"I swear on my Brotherhood oath, I will help this town until I am needed elsewhere-"She was cut off by a loud explosion, and a group of loud yells from the east. The man with the gun looked around and saw what was on the horizon; a group of men dressed in patchy amour and clothes, all wearing red and black headdresses wielding machetes, bolt action rifles and rippers.

The man looked at the paladin again, and scowled, taking aim with his rifle. He thought her a distraction by the Legion. He fired at her, but the bullet never found its mark. A close call, but luckily the paladin rolled out the way, and began to run at the men in patchwork amour.

"Die Profligates, true to Caesar!" One of the many men shouted at them. The man had already abandoned shooting the traitor woman, and had run back up to the dinosaur's mouth, where his extra ammo and the best sniper he owned was kept.

He unpacked the gun within seconds. The well polished stock of the gun glinted as he loaded the fresh ammo into it. He looked down the scope and took aim at one of the Legion assassin's heads. He took the shot, and one of them fell. He pulled the bolt back and loaded another .50 Cal bullet into it, and looked for his next target. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw that the 'Brotherhood traitor' was helping out. He watched as he took out another Legion member, as she swung the mighty hammer on her back and knocked two of the men into each other, and they fell in to a heap ten feet away from where they were standing. He took another out, and so did she. They were both evenly matched by the amount of men they had killed.

He watched as she knocked the head clean off of the final member, and then looked up at her. No words, just a face that promised truth. He scowled, not liking that she had shown him up. The town's members would be angry if she wasn't allowed to say, especially after that display of trained killing power.

He huffed and then took apart his rifle, making sure to remember to clean it after it had cooled down. He walked down past the abandoned and looted shop, and down to the gate of the town. He scowled as she approached him; she had collected everything of value from the Legion, and was laying it down on the floor, in front of the gate. There were Stimpak's, bottles of purified water, and a few Rad X. It was tempting to have another scavenger. But she was Brotherhood. How did he know that she wasn't going to betray him?

"I give these as gift to the people of Novak. Please, let me be a part of your community for as long as you wish me to be." She said with practiced calm and an indifferent face. He scowled, and looked at the town's people who had gathered behind him, telling him to let her in. Some were thinking the same as him; she would be good for Novak. Others were just thinking of the water and food laid out on the ground. Most hadn't eaten or drunk anything that wasn't irradiated for weeks.

"What is your name, Brotherhood member?" The man said to her.

"My name is Star Paladin Cross. I am a member of the DC Capitol Wasteland." She replied. The man went over to the gate and opened it, letting the woman in, and insuring the people of Novak were doomed to die.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Wow, I didn't realise how long it had been since I last updated this. To everyone who actually reads this; I'm sorry it took so long to publish, but I've been busy with, well, everything. And next month is NaNoWrMo (National Novel Writing Month) which I'll be doing. If I actually finish it, I'll be sure to let you know. Hell, maybe you'll like it.**

**Till next time, Umbra-Luna**


	4. The Rebel and the Robot

The rebel and the robot

The night was dark; the only light was from the many tall, unreachable buildings that were lit up in the distance. The rebel slowly hobbled to the door of the first building he could see, panicking as the blood soaked bandage around his leg bled and dripped a trail behind the two individuals. He had been shot in the leg, and the only thing he could do about it was pop a Med X and hope that he didn't harm his leg any worse than the bullet had. It had been a pot shot from one of those random guys in red. He had seen them a lot, with those funny head dresses, and the strange way they spoke. The robot beside him had almost wanted to run over and kill them itself, but he had calmed it down enough so that it wouldn't cause them any trouble.

All he wanted was to go to the city. Viva Las Vegas, as they said. It was his dream land; home of the mobsters, full of booze, gambling and sex. He had taken out a large loan with Moriarty before he left, promising to win him three times the amount he had loaned him. Moriarty had just grinned in response, a knowing look in his eyes. But it seemed there was a road block where he had wanted to go; those odd men had created a huge sandbag tower around the city, and wasn't letting anyone but their own kind in. They were armed with machetes and a few were armed with rifles, which is where he had got the wound. He had been lucky enough to escape as the robot had fired some plasma their way, and they had to duck as they were almost melted.

He almost collapsed at the door as he hobbled over to it, the Med X was fast wearing off, and he didn't have more. He looked for the door handle and grasped it, pulling it down and pushing the door, falling to the floor with the effort. There was a bang, and he felt something hot and fast wiz past his head. He looked up and saw that there was a string attached to the door; and it led to a shotgun at the other end of the room, freshly fired, a small tail of smoke rising from its barrel. He was lucky, he supposed. The robot he was with, however, wasn't.

"Hostiles! Hostiles in the area!"The robot shouted and whirred as the bits of shrapnel invaded its eye. "Get up maggot. You lily livered swine get your commie ass out here and fight like an American!" He tried to glide past the almost unconscious man, but failed. He fired wildly and blankly into the room, until something fired back.

"Ha! I've got you now, you red! Fire upon me, will ya?"

"Will you shut the hell up!" The man on the floor croaked as he felt the pain of his injury. 'I'm going to die, aren't I. I'm going to end up dead, not even having won my fortune.' He thought. 'I miss the Vault.' And with that thought, he fell asleep.

"Man down! Man down!" The robot cried and dodged the red beams of laser blast from his assailant. He managed the first few shots, but when the grenade like shape rolled towards him and then suddenly exploded, he couldn't get away quick enough from the electro magnet pulse.

.~.~.~.~.

The rebel awoke. At first he thought he was in hell. It was dark and cold where he was. He expected the devil with his large horns and his pitchfork to come out and probe his arse for all the things he had done in his life. But, he realised, the darkness wasn't that bad. He could get used to this, the tiredness and the dull ache of pain was still there, but so was a new feeling. Small amounts of pleasure shot through his body, warming him up slightly. He sighed a little, and felt his mouth move into a content smile. 'Maybe this was heaven?' He wondered.

He heard a voice, quiet at first, but soon it was loud enough to annoy him.

"Shhhut uppp gud. Immm relaxxxxxin'" He slurred. But it wouldn't stop. It was getting closer and closer, like bee getting closer and closer to someone's ear. "I said shuttt uppp." He groaned.

"Open your eyes." He heard in the loudness of his mind. But wait, he did have his eyes open, didn't he? He realised he didn't, and so did as the voice commanded. He groaned as the light of a tiny terminal screen invaded his retinas, and caused the dull ache to spread to his mind

He looked around. He was on some kind of machine. He frowned, and then looked at the monitor that had given him the dull ache. He recognised it. He had seen it somewhere… But where? His mind went back to his adventures in the wasteland with the Lone Wanderer. He frowned as he realised that he was in an Autodoc. He tried to move, but he found he was strapped down. "Lemme out. Lemme out!" He began to shout at the walls, and he noticed something mover in the corner of his eye. A small metal ball was floating there, on the other end of the room, over what seemed to be a pile of junk and scrap metal. The man realised, with his horror, that it had been the robot he had been with. "R-L3!" He cried in concern, wondering how much damage was done to the robot. He didn't want to have to explain anything to the Lone Wanderer.

He watched as the smaller, robot went down and began to prod R-L3. Blue sparks erupted from the spot where the two had touched, and the little bot made a seemingly happy noise. He focused more on the robot itself; re recognised it. It was one of those 'eye bots' or something. It was always shouting out that news station the Enclave broadcasted on. They never usually attacked. 'How did one get out here then' He wondered. In the dim light of the monitor, he saw that the little bot was beaten up, full of dings and scratches. It even had a bumper sticker stuck on the back of it.

He frowned and then began to thrash some more, trying to get out of the holds. He raised his damaged leg, and pain exploded through his mind. He screamed long and loud, only stopping when he didn't have the breath left. He began to pant through the pain, trying not to cry as the pain receded.

"Don't move your leg." A voice said from the darkness. The man frowned as he grit his teeth in pain, and watched as a man in a white lab coat and glasses came out into his view. "I thought you'd be up a lot earlier than this. It's been two days since I dragged you in here. You wouldn't stop drooling or talking in your sleep." The man said. He moved closer, and the man saw that he had blond hair and crooked nose, almost like it had been broken a few times. "I'm Arcade, and welcome to my humble piece of hell. Complete with rotting corpses and crazed robots. The man shrugged, and looked at the monitor, and nodded to himself.

"Well, you won't be doing the waltz for a few months, but the ligaments you tore are healing nicely." He said with humour, though he didn't smile.

"What happened?" The man was disorientated and confused. He thought himself dead, but it seemed he was alive… somehow.

"Don't you realise that the trap you set off earlier didn't just appear by itself? I set it up." Arcade said, sitting on the end of the Autodoc. The rebel let out an audible 'oh.' And looked at the man again.

"So why did you save me? No one saves anyone in the wasteland without a price." The rebel said, confused.

"Well once I saw what rags you were wearing, I mean I had to save you darling." Arcade said in a stereotypical camp voice, rolling his eyes. "I saved you because I wanted information from you. The fact that you're alive and not one of those Fiends makes it all better, really."

"Answers? What kind of answers?" He asked, confused.

"Well first off, where did you come from, and where the hell did you manage to get a piece of equipment from up north?" Arcade asked, crossing his arms and looking into the rebels eyes.

"I got it from wherever I got it. What's it to you?" The rebel asked, defensive as always.

"I need to know. It's as simple as that. Or do you want me to leave you here alone, starving and thirsty?" Arcade bluffed. "And if I knew, I could fix your robot up." The rebel grumbled and felt how dry his mouth was. The sun had cracked his lips and his fingers. He had a little water left in his canteen, but he couldn't reach his Pip-Boy to get it out. He was at this man's mercy.

"Fine. Whatever. I came from DC. I hitched a ride from the Brotherhood of Steel, a favour from a friend of mine, and got to Goodsprings. This robot came with me, the annoying fucker it is. That good enough for you?" He said, angry with the man for manipulating him into revealing that. The man took in a sharp intake of breath, and looked concerned. 'The Brotherhood was here? How many? Where they looking for me and the other remnants? Or was it because the Mojave Brotherhood bunker had been blown up?' Arcade thought, trying to not look scared.

"Y-you're with the Brotherhood?" Arcade said stutteringly slightly.

"Yeah, kinda. My friend, the Lone Wanderer, you've probably heard of him, is part of em. He asked me to get to Vegas as fast as he could. I asked for a lift, and he pulled some strings and got me one. We've been walking his damned desert for three days now." The rebel said, and looked at the man quizzically.

"O-oh. So it's just you over here then? No other members?" He asked, calming down a little.

"Yeah, I think. We all got sent here. Something about an emergency. Some dictator or something is going to take over America or something, and we need to stop it. I wasn't listening. I just wanted to gamble." The rebel said, not knowing how much he had changed Arcade's thoughts

"What? Who is 'all'?" Arcade asked, no longer scared, but very interested.

"Just us eight; me and the robot, a ghoul, a slave, a Supermutant, a raider, a Paladin, a man and his dog." Arcade's mind was whirring. Eight people and things, all coming to stop the Legion? But how? "Yeah, we're supposed to make contacts and bring them over to our side, so we can get help against 'em. Until the Lone Wanderer comes along." The rebel said, no longer caring about keeping the 'plan' secret.

"And who are you?" Arcade said, realised he hadn't got the man's name.

"I'm Butch the tunnel snake." He said with a faked smile, no longer in pain and confused. "Now get me out of this fucking chair!"

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Wow, two updates in one day? I love this free double period.**

**Please, I'll probably look back at this and find it horrible, so please, someone tell me it isn't as bad as I think it is. All it takes is a simple 'it's good!'**

**Review?**

**Till next time;**

**Umbra-Luna :)**


End file.
